The Magician's Daughter
by AppleCider1412
Summary: done on a Tag and a Dare by Steph. i'm an amature. After a stupid mistake at a heist she decides to run not knowing how to handle her situtation. Not knowing she was being watched as she ran off into the night. HA! that sounds odd
1. Chapter 1

Aoko sighed and looked down at the stick in her hands. she covered the mark with her thumb and took it off looking at the pink plus sign. "t....this is bad"

she sat up and looked at her room remembering what happened a month ago.

she shook her head trying to forget, she was drunk and didn't want to remember what little she did. she started feeling sick shortly after and had pushed it aside as the Flu but today after science class she got curious and stopped by the Drug Store.

she looked back down at the stick,this proved it.... she was pregnant...with a Theif's child. One mistake and it cost her this.

she walked out of the house and down the street on her way to was still holding on to the stick when she threw it in the garbage at the corner before she turned and bumped into kaito.

"AH!oh...it's you. Ohayo Kaito*" she said glaring up at him. he blushed and looked away

"Ohayo Aoko" he looked away

she looked at him and calmed down abit " oi. what's with you this morning? by now you'd have fliped my skirt and we'd be chasing each other...something happen?"

he shook his head quickly and walked off "NOTHING!" he was flushed and would have known Takeda-san , the man he was impersonating, was Nakamori's drinking buddy? he'd been like this for a month, he just couldn't look at Aoko at the moment.

he was tipst at the time and she was there at the bathroom, he didn't want to see her. maybe she'd recognize him? maybe she'd turn him in? maybe she'd hate him forever and not talk to him?  
he'd hate that...if she hated him that'd be the end for kaito. he wouldn't be able to take it.

Aoko sighed and walked into class. ' figures, he's not here just yet.' she thought taking her seat in the second row and put her face in her arms. 'what am i going to do? if i tell dad, he'll go balistic and...and i don't....i will have nowhere to go. and...and the baby? i don't know if i can be a mother...but i'll try. after all it's still mine.' the ideas just kept running through her head as she sat trying to hold back her tears. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: i forgot to mention this last time but i DON"T own Magic Kaito. if i did Akako would chase hakuba *.* to those who wrote reviews THANK YOU! but i'm an amature and not that great a writer so my work will be short chaptered and not that great in punctuation, but i try my best. i DON'T have beta but if anyone wants to proofread or go over it email me. sometimes my notepad, when i upload it, leaves out words )

Aoko tried to hold back the tears as she burried her face deeper into her arms. this was new and it was a mistake she'd willingly pay for.

It started with a KID heist alittle over a month ago At the Hyusun Hotel. a beautiful ballroom surrounded her when she walked in, surrounded by people in fancy outfits, a bar, and a buffet table but she was steamed to care. she came here to be with her dad...even if it was a heist she wanted to spend SOME time with him atleast but alas...luck is never on her side when she wants it to be.

KID had showed up not even 20 minutes after they had arrived and Nakamori-Keigu had run off in a fury like he normally did when anything related to the theif came up. followed by the officers of the second devision they ran to the roof as the voice on the walkie talkies had instructed.

Aoko huffed and sat down in the nearest chair she could find ,wich happened to be a bar stool, as the waiter walked up to her "miss, may i get you anything?" he asked bowing to show his respect

she looked around "please, anything that will make me forget why i came here in the first place.." she muttered half joking and leaned over the bar "and maybe some finger sandwiches" she finished as the waiter nodded and walked off.

Her father was paying for anything she ate or wanted to do tonight so she may aswell have supper here since she didn't have time to prepare a meal at home. she sighed thinking 'Why couldn't Kaito come tonight? i specifically asked him too...but he had chores and errands to run. at least i could of had something to do'

Fifteen minutes has passed as Aoko sat on the bar stool getting lost in her thoughts the waiter came back with a drink and a plate of sandwiches "Eh? oh thanks..." she said picking up one of the sandwiches staring at her drink. it was one of the strangest ones shed ever seen. it was clear and had an olive sitting in the middle "what and odd looking drink" she sipped abit of it and looking around again. she made a face 'damn, it's bitter and sour'

After about two glasses everything went extremly blurry. she remembered walking into a bathroom and someone running in before she heard yelling passing them by, white and blue, hands that could tounch almost anywhere and happiness and then it just stooped. whatever made that happened went away or dissapeared but by then she was sleepy and passed out.

The sun shone cruelly at her face from the window, waking the tightly sleeping girl mercilessly. Aoko didn t move at first, only shivered and opened one eye to check the watch on her night stand but it wasn't there, All she saw was the blue tile of the bathroom floor of the hotel.

All of a sudden, her eyes shot open and she sat upright and squeaked clutching the sheets to her chest. And since when was she sleeping completely naked? she looked down...it wasn't a sheet it was a white cape.

One hand moved to cover her mouth in shock, eyes wide She turned to look at the spot next to her on the floor, but there was nobody there. Instead, a simple yet almost too beautiful to be real, cherry-red rose was placed carefully on top of the pillow there with a small white card that read : i'm sorry miss, it'd be best to forget this happened but thank you for the fun. i'll never forget it or you..i promise -Kaito KID:

Aoko felt like crying. Her first and understandable reaction had been to believe this all a dream. A very erotic and blurry dream, sure, but a dream none the less. Immediately, a horrible and guilty feeling was filling up her stomach, rumouring through it like toxic waste. How could she? Why had she she felt horrable. After that she found her way home with a serious hangover.

What would her father think of her? He was already upset that she'd been drunk--even though she hadn't known what she'd been drinking. If he ever found out she'd did THAT--even inebriated--with his worst nemesis, he'd never forgive her. He'd be beyond disappointed.

Aoko hit her head on her deask as the teacher walked to the blackboard and wrote today's assignment and took Role Call. she looked up wiping what tears DID fall from her eyes and looked around 'Oh....Kaito skipped again..' she though smiling abit. atleast chasing him around abit would cheer her up 'atleast i can still punish him for hiding himself and skipping'


	3. Chapter 3

(i don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan, Gosho-Sensei does. i also changed my name to akemi because many people have called me that my whole life. my freinds being 6 of them that still do. please Read and Review)

(Another Side note, yes 'The Lady Of The Sky' and the zepplin. this heist is from movie 14. i don't wanna spoil the movie so it'll only be a few mentions of it)

Before he knew it another two months had passed and he was still trying to avoid her. He just couldn't face her but she didn't seem to know anything.

He'd been observing her behavior toward him and others to see if she figured him out and nothing had changed. He sighed in releif when he came to that conclusion but it was still hard, he blushed when he thought about that night. Talking to her would be difficult but he had to do it,surely, she'd be curious as to why he's avoiding her?

Over the last month Aoko started getting sick and looked alittle 'worse-for-wear' in the mornings when she came to class She also started snapping at people alittle , even keiko, and that surprised kaito when he saw that. Keiko was Aoko's best Girl freind other than Akako and she anapped at her. It was unusual...very unsual.

Akako,he noted, seemed alittle smug with this. she didn't get in Aoko's way she just let her be unless Aoko needed her . This attatude was fairly normal ,she never bothered the others unless they asked or she saw some reason as to warn them of something. 'weird witch...' kaito thought

This early June morning saw kaito sitting at his desk just staring at the black board lost in thought. He had another Heist tonight and he was alittle nervous ,he didn't want a repeat of last time so he had to think carefully. Tonight he was going after 'The Lady Of The Sky' Daimond, a beautiful daiamond in the middle of saphires mounted on a necklace, he'd try his best to get it. Seems old man Nakamouri put up a higher security system....It's on a Zepplin.

He sat there planning out on paper how he was gonna get onto the Zepplin and how to take the daimond without getting caught when Aoko came in and passed by his seat. He grabbed her arm "we need to talk Aoko" "hmph, talk to yourself kaito. i'm busy" she pulled her arm back and ontinued to her seat.

"What...The...Hell?"

'now she just snapped at ME? for no reason. i didn't provoke her this time...WHAT in good gracious is going on with her?' He thought looking back as she took her seat. It was then that he noticed she was wearing a long sleaved shirt in spring,you just don't wear long sleaved unifrom shirts when it's so hot out, this got him suspicious. 


	4. Chapter 4

(hello! Akemi~chan is back!!! another night another chapter. this is starting to be my fav story i write. anyways, thanks to 'Fanaa' she brought up some good points but remember i don't like to go into too many details in the beginning and i write these at like 1 in the morning so OBVIOUSLY i don't think too much about it. and kaito...is hard to get his personality right. so i avoided it. anyways, here's chapter 4....~enjoy)

(once again i do NOT own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan...conan and Ran will show up later so i put DC in there)

(again sorry my chapters are short. i'm not THAT creative)

After class Aoko stormed out of the classroom and slamed the door. Kaito looked up at the slam and sighed 'WHAT is with her? she's still ticked off at everyone'

It's been two days since she snapped at him , he didn't even provoke her and that got him alittle mad but he still wanted to talk to her. he kept his distance alittle and decided TODAY would be the day he'd get her to calm down and just talk to him. he wanted to settle this out and get things back to normal.

Kaito stood up and picked up his book bag and packed getting ready to leave for the day when someone walked behind him "hm? what's this? you two have alittle spat or somethin'?" the person spoke and he imediately recognized it.

"Akako...what are you doing here? i'm not in the mood for your games today" he huffed turning toward the door. he opened the door "fine but i must tell you...you're gonna be in for one HELL of a surprise. a loss, an addition, and two people extremely mortified" she turned and walked back to her desk leaving her red hair trailing behind her leving kaito just staring at her. "hmph...weird girl" he muttered walking out of school.

Aoko walked into her house and ran to her room careful not to trip over her feet or the stairs. she skidded to a halt infront of her door and walked in "g...good,dad's not home yet." she sighed in releif and fell back onto her bed. her face changed to one of sadness as she looked down running her hands along the bump in her stomache "hm...it's already started showing..even just alittle...i can't ignore you now can i, little one?" she muttered knowing even if it turned out bad she'd do what she can to care for it. it was still hers and she wouldn't just throw her baby away... she was starting to love it.

A door downstairs sounded,meaning her father had just arrived home. She sat up "oh no.."she muttered under her breath and pulled the blanket over her head. "aoko! you home?" she could hear him yell from the stairs.

she lifted her head "y..yes! in my room" 


	5. Chapter 5

(and this is what i could write inbetween being this family's DOG (nice term) and having to clean an entire house by myself while dad sit in his room watching TV. )

(once again i do NOT own magic kaito and i chose to continue this story after the topic. if anyone else wants to write a story with febuary's plot topic. it's Preganancy. next months topic should be up soon too -.- )

"Aoko?" Nakamori-Keibu asked opening the door to her room. "now why do you have the covers over your head? it's not even 4 and you're tired?" he asked confused. he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"n....not really. i'm not tired" she could be heard burrowing further under the blankets

"then why are you in bed if you aren't tired? aoko...are you hiding something?" he asked getting a serious face

"NO! n...no i'm not. dad please...i'm fine" she said shaking her head. he lifted the blanket and folded it on the side table "come on...you can tell me. if you're willing to deny it to my face it must be a big secret,right?" he sighed.

Aoko sat up on her bed and looked up at him. she looked about to cry "i...it's....i'm pregnant" she muttered under her breath. she was cornered ' i have to tell him. if i don't dad's gonna try to find out on his own and...i don't think i can handle that' she thought sitting up in bed.

"WHAT?!"

they were interupted by a knock on the door.

Kaito had left school that day in a hurry as to avoid Akako and Hakuba. he still wasn't in the mood for their mess right now,he saw that Aoko had left for home already. This ,again, was unusual. they'd walk home together unless either one had something important to do that day.

He had decided to go visit her to talk. he wanted to talk with Aoko after school but she left already. The walk down 3rd street was quiet for four in the afternoon.

'odd...' the thought quickly passed as he walked up to the door

"WHAT?!"

his hand hessitated before knocking.

'Nakamori-Keibu is home ' he thought as he tapped on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

(again...another short chapter. i'm busy...to be a voice actor you got to be childish if not the worklod and the pay will overload you. alot of auditions and not much to do it on *sighs* anyways. i DON'T own magic kaito, merely admire it and love the story. review please?)

Aoko heard the knock and walked passed her still shellshocked father and to the front door "hello...oh its you, what do you want kaito?" she answered with a mad expression. to tell the truth she didn't know why she was mad. she just got mad when she had to deal with others recently. she'd go from mad to sad in under 3 seconds and she couldn't stop was driving her mad.

"look,i came to see why you're so pissed at me. WHAT on earth did i do to piss you off so much?! you just threw me off this week. what's going on with you? you sick or somthin' ?" he huffed shifting his weight onto his right foot and leaning against the doorway.

"not now...kaito. GO AWAY!" she tried to close the door when it was pulled open from someone behind her.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS?!"

"d...did what Nakamouri-Keibu?" he stuttered backing up. he was surprised a minute there when the door open and stumbled backward. he lost his guard a minute there

"daddy stop it!" Aoko said from behind them when Keibu-san grabbed him by the front of the shirt. he brought kaito in the door and slamed it "you did this to her didn't you?i thought i could trust you, you were a good boy. what happened?" he nearly screamed again but didn't want to bother the neighbors

kaito was confused. he was completely in the dark and didn't know what was going on " i just came to see why Aoko was so jumpy and moody lately" he looked to Aoko behind both of them and the looked about to cry "stop it"

"you're the one who got her pregnant didn't you kaito?" he asked setting kaito down on the floor 


End file.
